


Oh What a Night

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: Brian and Vicki's prom night doesn't go exactly as planned when they end up in the hospital
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Oh What a Night

_**May 1993** _

The rocking chair creaked as it went back and forth, the soft sound of air billowing out of the humidifier as puffs of smoke filled the room. Vicki hummed softly, Bradley cuddled up against her chest, sucking on his pacifier. His eyes drooped as she continued to rock him slowly back and forth. She kissed the top of his head and snuggled him closer to her, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey" Brian said in a whisper.

"Hi" Vicki said smiling slightly as he came into the room. 

"How is he?" he asked kneeling down to her level. 

"His fever's gone down a bit" she said to him.

"Well that's good" he said to her, he put his hand on the back of Bradley's head, gently stroking the soft strands of hair that were starting to sprout. 

Bradley's eyes finally closed, his tiny fists balled up against Vicki's chest, she carefully stood up and lied him down in the crib "I think this is the first time he's slept in days" she said to him.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked. 

"I had a nap today don't worry" she said to him, he brought her close and kissed her forehead. 

"He seems okay now" he said as they looked down into the crib. 

"Yeah hopefully that means he's starting to feel better" she said "My poor little boy" she said.

The door opened and Lizzie came in "Hi” she said in a hush voice “How’s he feeling?” she asked. 

“Finally fell asleep” Vicki said looking into the crib. 

"Oh good” Lizzie said. 

“Shh…let’s go” Vicki said as they filed out of the room, she grabbed the monitor on the way out. 

They went downstairs “What’d the doctor say?” Brian asked Vicki as they entered the kitchen. 

“Just to keep an eye on him and if his fever spikes we should take him in” she said to him. 

“Has it gone down any?” Lizzie asked her. 

“Somewhat, hopefully it’s finally starting to break” Vicki said to her. 

“Well you have nothing to worry about I will keep a close eye on him tonight” Lizzie said to them. 

They looked at each other confused “Are we going somewhere?” Brian asked. 

“Your senior prom… It’s tonight” Lizzie said to them. 

“Oh god prom, I completely forgot about that” Vicki said 

“Speaking of which don't you two think you should start getting ready?" Lizzie asked, 

"Yeah mom, I don't think we're going to go" Vicki said to her. 

"But this is your senior prom" Lizzie said to them. 

"Yeah but we got a sick baby to take care of" Brian said to her. 

"You only get one senior prom" Lizzie said to them. 

"Mom, it's okay, it's no big deal" Vicki said to her. 

"Look, you kids have been working so hard and you're doing such a good job with Bradley J. you deserve to have a little fun" Lizzie said to them. 

"But what about..." Vicki said. 

"That's what I'm here for! Come on, just go out tonight and be normal teenagers." 

They looked at each other "What do you think?" Brian asked. 

"I would love to but Bradley..." Vicki said, 

"Don't worry about Bradley, grandma's got it taken care of" Lizzie said to her. 

"You're sure about this?" she asked Lizzie. 

"Of course, honey after all you've been through in the past year, you deserve this" Lizzie said to her.

"Okay...why not" Vicki said. 

"Wonderful...Well come on! Let's get a move on, prom starts in an hour" Lizzie said to them.

~*~

"Well?" Brian asked coming into the house, his hair perfectly coiffed wearing a white tuxedo jacket and black bow tie.

"Wow...look at you" Lizzie said to him "Oh, you'll need this" Lizzie said pinning a flower to his jacket. 

"Wow...you've thought of everything huh?" he asked. 

"Just call me your fairy godmother" Lizzie said to him, she handed him a box with a corsage in it."Vicki, you ready?" she called up the stairs. 

"Coming" Vicki said coming down the steps in a strapless blue green dress, her hair and make up were done perfectly. 

"Wow" Brian said as she came down the steps "You look amazing" he said. 

"It's been so long since I got dressed up" she said to him. 

He pried the plastic box open and pulled the corsage out, snapping it on to her wrist, they kissed, she wrapped her arm around his neck and they held each other closely. 

"Okay okay, pictures" Lizzie said coming into the room with a camera. 

They smiled as the flash went off "You two look great" Lizzie said to them. 

"Thanks, now mom..." Vicki said. 

"Vicki...I've taken care of a sick baby or two in my day, I know just what to do". 

"Okay but just incase, this is the number of the hotel where the prom is" she said handing Lizzie a piece of paper. 

"Everything will be fine, I promise." 

"Mom? thank you" Vicki said. 

"You're welcome...oh you look so beautiful" Lizzie said as they hugged. 

"Ready?" he asked holding his arm out. 

"Let's go" she said.

~*~

They walked into the hotel ballroom together "Oh my god!" Emily said happily "I thought you said you weren't coming?" she asked hugging Vicki.

"Well my mom convinced us to live it up for one night" she said. 

"I love your mother" Emily said.

"J" Brian said to Jason. 

"Hey daddy" Jason said to him "Thought you and Vicki were staying home tonight?" he asked. 

"Well Vicki's mom offered to babysit so...we changed our mind.s" he said.

"Good, wouldn't have been the same without you" Jason said to him 

"You've been drinking huh?" he asked 

"It's senior prom!" Jason said.

~*~

Lizzie sat on the couch with a book in her hand, she took a drink from a wine glass when Bradley began to wail over the baby monitor. "Oh" she said jumping up from the couch and hurrying upstairs "What's the matter sweetheart?" she cooed picking him up from the crib "My goodness" she said feeling his forehead "you are burning up" she said trying to soothe him.

~*~

"Here's to us and the future ahead" Emily said holding up a cup.

"Here here" Vicki said as they clinked their glasses together. 

"I'm really proud of you V" Emily said to her. 

"Oh come on you're starting to sound like my mom" Vicki said to her.

"No, I'm serious, you had a baby and still somehow managed to keep a 4.0 average" Emily said to her. 

"Well if anything I owe it to Bradley, he's my inspiration" Vicki said to her. 

"Quit it, you're going to make me cry" Emily said laughing.

~*~

"Hi Dr. Farrell? Yeah Lizzie McAdams, I'm so sorry to call you so late but it's my grandson, he's been sick for almost two days now and his fever just spiked" she said on the phone as Bradley continued to wail "I know honey" she cooed "Okay...okay thank you" she said hanging up the phone. "Come on sweetheart, we're going for a little ride in the car okay?" Lizzie asked gathering a blanket in her arms and covering him with it.

~*~

Vicki bit her nails "Hey" Brian said creeping up behind her.

"Oh hey" she said to him. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah...I just...trying to fight the urge to call and check up on Bradley J. again". 

"Babe, come on, your mom's with him, she knows what she's doing, just relax okay?" 

"Yeah you're right" she said to him.

~*~

Lizzie rushed into the emergency room entrance, Bradley cradled in her arms "Excuse me?" she asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked. 

"Yeah my grandson's fever just spiked to a hundred and two, his pediatrician told me to bring him here immediately" Lizzie said. 

"Come with me" the nurse said getting up and leading Lizzie to an examination room, she handed Bradley over to him, he began to cry once more.

"It's okay baby" Lizzie cooed as the nurse set him down "Is there a payphone I can use? I need to call my daughter" Lizzie said to the nurse. 

"You can use the desk phone, just dial eight to get the outside line" she said to Lizzie. 

"Thank you" she said rushing to the desk and pulling the piece of paper from her pocket, she quickly dialed, 

The phone at the hotel desk rang loudly when someone finally picked up "Bridgewater Grand Hotel, how may I help you?" a woman asked. 

"Yes hi, my name is Lizzie McAdams, my daughter is attending the senior prom tonight, I need to speak with her right away it's an emergency".

~*~

A man came into the ballroom, asking different people where to find Vicki, they all pointed in her direction "Victoria McAdams?" he asked.

"That's me" Vicki said to him. 

"You have a phone call in the lobby" 

"Oh, okay" she said "I'll be right back."

"Okay" he said. 

She walked into the lobby and picked up the phone lying on the desk "Hello?" she asked. 

"Can you imagine Bradley going to his senior prom?" Jason asked. 

"Long time from now J" Brian said to him. 

"It'll be here before you know it" Emily said to him. 

Vicki rushed back into the room "We have to leave" she said tearfully. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" 

"My mom called, she said that Bradley's fever spiked and she had to take him to the emergency room" she said as she began to cry   
"I knew we shouldn't have left him" she said. 

"Let's go" he said setting his drink down. 

"What's going on?" Emily asked. 

"Bradley's in the hospital" Vicki said as tears continued to fall down her face. 

"oh no..." 

"Yeah come on we gotta go" he said taking Vicki's hand.

"We're right behind you" Emily said as she and Jason followed them.

~*~

"It's okay sweetheart, you're going to be just fine" Lizzie said as she rocked Bradley in a rocking chair.

"Bradley" she said appearing in the doorway, Lizzie stood up and passed Bradley over to her "Hi, oh I'm so sorry I left you" she said cuddling him. 

"Bradley J." he said coming into the room "Hey buddy" he said. 

"What happened?" Vicki asked Lizzie. 

"One minute he was fine and sleeping the next he was burning up, I called Dr. Farrell he told me to bring him here." 

"Has anyone been in to see him yet?" 

"Dr. Farrell was sending in the on call doctor" Lizzie said to her. 

“Well hello everyone” a young doctor said coming into the room “I’m Dr. Monroe, and this must be our patient” he said looking at Bradley. 

“Doctor is he going to be okay?” Vicki asked. 

“He’s going to be just fine, I checked his test results, he has a slight upper respiratory infection but we’ll give him some antibiotics, keep him overnight for observation and he should be good as new” he said. 

“God how did this happen? I’m always so careful with him” Vicki said. 

“Don’t worry you didn’t do anything wrong, this is a common childhood illness, now which one of you is his mother? I need you to sign right here, the nurse will come in, hook him up to the IV and we’ll start giving him some medicine” the doctor asked.

“I am” Vicki said to him, she passed Bradley over to Lizzie, she took the doctor’s pen and scribble her name down. 

“You the father?” he asked. 

“I am” he said. 

“Sign right here” he said handing him the pen, scribbling his name right next to Vicki’s “Listen I know this is scary but I can assure you that this is no one’s fault” he said to them “I’ll get the nurse” he said smiling and leaving the room. 

“Oh god” Vicki groaned putting her hands over her face “This is all my fault” she said “All because I forgot that stupid hat” she said “I’m a terrible mother” she whined. 

“You are not” he said “You’re an amazing mother, you heard the doctors these things just happen” he said. 

“Oh honey don’t blame yourself this could happen to anyone” Lizzie said to her. 

“But it didn’t happen to anyone it happened to him and that is the last thing I would want” she said tearfully “I’m so sorry sweetheart” she said looking into the crib at him. 

“He’s not going to remember this” he said into her hair. 

“I will” she said “One night out and our son ends up in the hospital, what kind of parents are we?” she asked.

“New parents, young parents, you couldn’t have known this would happen.” 

“I knew he was sick and I left him anyways” Vicki said. 

“Should we get started?” the doctor asked as a nurse came into the room behind him with an IV pole. 

“I’ll be right out here” Lizzie said leaving the room. 

“Well hello there handsome” the nurse said warmly to Bradley as the crib rails went down “He yours?” she asked them. 

“Yes he is” Brian said. 

“Well you are a very lucky little boy to have parents who love you so much.” 

“That we do” Vicki said wiping tears away, they readied the IV needle “I can’t watch this” Vicki said as he pulled her into his chest, he clinched his eyes shut hearing Bradley cry out as the needle was put in to his tiny foot. 

“Oh I know sweet pea, I know” the nurse cooed “Here’s your mommy.” 

Tears fell from Vicki’s eyes as she snuggled him close to her “Shh…it’s okay” she said trying to calm him down His crying began to falter as she held him close to her and kissed the top of his head.

~*~

Vicki rocked him back and forth as Bradley slept soundly in her arms, Brian came into the room.

“How is he?” he asked taking a seat in another chair. 

“I think the antibiotic might be working” she said looking at him. 

“You okay?” he asked, she turned to look at him. 

“I’ve calmed down a bit, yeah” she said smiling. 

“Good” he said kissing her forehead “So…this is prom night huh?” he asked. 

“I guess so” she said. 

“Not quite how we pictured it is it?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, I always knew I’d be spending it with you” she said as they kissed softly. 

“Thinking of going down the cafeteria, mind joining me?” he asked. 

She looked at him warily “I don’t know…” she sighed. 

“Vicki, he’ll be okay” Lizzie said to her holding her arms out. 

“Alright but we won’t be long” she said handing Bradley over to her Lizzie took her seat as they left the room.

~*~

They took the elevator downstairs and walked the long hallway to the cafeteria, the lights were dimmed, the chairs stacked up on the table.

“It’s closed” Vicki said, Brian opened the door for her.

“I pulled a few strings” he said setting a radio on one of the tables. 

“Oh really? Do I want to know what for?” she asked as he put a tape into the cassette deck and pressed play, the sound of Boyz II Men began to play, the soft smooth melody, he slipped his tuxedo jacket back on. 

“Dance with me?” he asked holding his hand out, 

She smiled “I’d be honored to” she said taking his hand, he pulled her in close to him. 

_**Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
Come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you** _

“Interesting song choice, trying to tell me something?” she asked smirking at him. 

“Think of it as the end of the road for high school” he said. 

“Ah, right” she said nodding. 

“You know I hope Bradley’s next senior prom goes better than this one did” he said. 

She laughed “Oh god, guess we’ll just have to wait and find out” she said smiling at him as they continued their dance.


End file.
